HUSH!
by osnapitzkiz
Summary: One of many Slenderman/Horror stories of mine to come. Slenderman terrorises a city...LOL.
1. Just Another Girl

***knock knock***

**She daren't open the door.**

***knock knock***

**Her heart racing, she took a deep breath.**

***knock knock, knock knock***

**She lightly tapped the door knob. Her blood rushed to her fingers. She rapidly opened the door in a swift motion. There, proudly stood before her, HIM...**


	2. No-one Cares

**"Another girl was murdered last night!" sobbed Amanda.**

**"Yeah, poor girl(!)." teased Jimmy.**

**"I'm not joking around Jim! This is a tragic time! Girls, innocent girls, are getting killed all over town and you be sarcastic about it!" shouted Amanda.**

**"Hey Mandy, just relax okay? At least it didn't happen to you and it probably won't."**

**"PROBABLY?!" Amanda shrieked.**

**"Yeah, it probably won't." **

**"Whatever."**

**Amanda stormed off with extreme rage.**

**"What's her deal?" laughed Lenny.**

**"She's just pissed about those girls being murdered." replied Jimmy.**

**"She just needs to get a grip dude." said Lenny, still laughing.**

**"Whatever man."**

**"Jimmy walked away while Lenny was still giggling.**


	3. Rage

**Amanda stormed past her friends.**

**"Hey! What's up?" shouted Emily, trying to get her friend's attention.**

**"Yeah, you seem pretty angry." said Lily, trying not to get Amanda even more angry.**

**"Oh nothing, just that bastard Jimmy!" said Amanda, attempting to calm down.**

**"What's he done now?" asked Emily with a frown on her face.**

**"OMG! Did he rape you?!" questioned Lily, with her eyes wide open.**

**"No you dumb bitch!" shouted Emily and Amamnda simultaneously.**

**"He was being sarcastic about the girls that have been muredered recently!" Amanda said calmly, trying to keep her rage on the inside.**

**"Yeah, he's a bastard." agreed Emily.**

**"Totally." nodded Lily.**

**"C'mon guys we're gonna be late for class!" said Emily in a hurry.**

**Lily and Emily ran to class.**

**"Yeah, totally." Amanda said to herself as she walked alone to class.**


	4. Late

**"And where have you been?" questioned Mr Forsyth.**

**"Up your ass!" smirked Amanda.**

**"Do you want me to give you detention, again?!" shouted Mr Forsyth.**

**"Go suck your mom!" laughed Amanda, reciving giggles from her classmates; including Lily and Emily.**

**"Don't push your luck missy! Now sit down and be absolutely silent!" demanded Mr Forsyth, with a giant vein popping out of his forehead.**

**Amanda obeyed her teacher, but there was only one seat left, next to Derek. Derek was the nerd of the class and he smelled... A LOT!**

**"Hey baby! Wanna come hang in my crib?" Derek said with the most paedophilic voice ever!**

**"Piss off dick!" whispered Amanda, trying not to get caught by Mr Forsyth.**

**She turned her head away from Derek and scoffed under her breath as she rolled her eyes in a disgusted fashion. All she can do now is wait for class to be over.**


	5. A Frightful Clue

**Amanda walked out of class, still shaking from siting next to Derek for a whole hour. Lily, Emily and Lexi approached her, with a frightful look on their face.**

**"Hey guys. What's wrong?" asked Amanda.**

**"OMG! Didn't you hear?" said Lily, nearly crying from the news.**

**"Hear about what?" Amanda said with a shocked look.**

**"Something was released about where the killer's next going to attack." replied Emily.**

**Amanda shook at the news, her heart pounding with fear.**

**"I'm gonna kill him!" Lexi spoke with anger in her voice.**

**"Umm, it might not be a guy." said Lily.**

**"Whoever it is, I'll kill 'em!" Growled Lexi.**

**"Yeah I'm rooting for ya! All you have to do is find him, or her, whatever." said Emily.**

**"Wait! What do you mean it might not be a guy?!" shouted Amanda, breathing heavily.**

**"Well, there's been rumors, y'know about who the killer might be. And like experts online have said that it could possibly be anyone." replied Lily, now with a tear running down her cheek.**

**"No shit!" shouted Lexi.**

**Emily went to go comfort Lily as she started to weep.**

**"So basically, what you're saying is that it could be anyone?" said Amanda.**

**"Yeah, no sh-" Lexi was cut off by Amanda.**

**"Yeah but think about it! We don't know who it is, no-one does! Doesn't it make you think about how many fucked-up people there are out there?" **

**"Yeah, whatever Mand." Lexi said as she walked away.**

**"Lily! Where did it say that the killer is going to attack?" asked Amanda.**

**"Marino." stuttered Lily.**

**Amanda dropped as she heard.**

**"That's where I live!"**


	6. Where and When?

**"Oh honey!" Emily said as she and Lily knelt down to reassure their friend.**

**"What's going to happen? When is it going to happen? What if it happens to me?!" sobbed Amanda.**

**"I don't know honey, but probably nothing will happen to you." said Emily while Lily still sobbed.**

**"Yeah, probably." whispered Amanda.**

**"Hello? I said probably nothing!" said Emily.**

**"Yeah, right. When's it going to happen though?" questioned Amanda.**

**"No-one said when, sorry." said Lily, trying to dry her tears.**

**"But if I don't know when it's going to happen how will I know if... nevermind. This is all just some fucked-up shit anyway!" Amanda said as she stormed off, trying to find somewhere quiet.**


	7. Revelations Part I

**Amanda sat on a toilet, her head flowing with possible explanations of who the killer might be; why the killer would start killing girls and why girls. Not noticing that her head was swaying side to side, Amanda quickly stood up. Thus causing her to fall. She bumped her head on the side of the toilet, letting out a small groan as she did. She then let out a small laugh, then her laugh stopped suddenely as she realized that she was late for class, very late in fact. She missed the rest of her classes for the day. Then her destiny awaits her...**


	8. Your Future Awaits You

**It's the end of the day and Amanda walks out of her little hiding place and opens her eyes to the sun setting.**

**"Dark soon." Amanda whispered to herself.**

**In the corner of her eye she sees Emily and Lily running towards her.**

**"Where have you been! We haven't saw you like all day!" shouted Lily.**

**"Yeah, we thought someting happened to you!" said Emily with tears in her eyes.**

**"I'm sorry. I was just thinking. I didn't mean to frighten you." Amanda said weakly.**

**"It's okay. Just don't scare us like that again! Especially now! There's a killer loose!" shouted Emily.**

**The killer totally slipped Amanda's mind! She has to walk home in the dark; the cold; without anyone to keep her company or to reassure her that everything's going to be alright. All alone.**

**She says goodbye to her friends as she starts her journey to Marino street where she will either die or live to tell a horrific story.**

**She reaches Marino, looking around her to make sure no-one was there. When she knew she was alone she started to walk faster and faster toward her house. She got faster and faster until she heard footsteps from behind sounded like they were coming from a man, this frightened Amanda so much that she started to run. She ran faster than she had ever ran before, but she tripped on the path. Luckily her hands broke her fall otherwise it could have been fatal. Amanda tried to pull herself up but fell back down as something caught her eye. A tall dark figure came toward her, she tried to scream... but couldn't.**


	9. Who Am I?

**The man approached her, rubbing his hands vigarously. Amanda tried to scream but only a tiny squeak came out.**

**"Don't try." the man said. "It's useless."**

**"Who are you?!" said Amanda.**

**"You'll find out, in time." replied the man.**

**"What's that supposed to mean?!" shouted Amanda, still laying on the ground.**

**The man didn't reply, he just sighed.**

**"You'll come to know me, I'll see you again." said the man.**

**"What do you mean?" stuttered Amanda.**

**"You have a meaningful future ahead of you. There will be good times, and bad times. Some may be perfectly safe, some may be life-threatining. You will have to accept these responsibilities, it's in your blood."**

**Amanda just sat there in shock. It was like he was speaking of her like she was a god.**

**"I'll be seeing you."**

**The man walked away into the fog, his long, black coat sweeping the ground and flowing in the air.**

**"Wait! Wait! Wait! WHO AM I?!"**


	10. He's Still Out There

**Amanda slowly unlocked her door, her pale face reflecting from her key. She creepily walked inside, carefully closing the door behind and locking all 6 locks. She shuffled up to her bedroom and then dropped on her bed. It shaked and rocked from beneath her. She was confused, terrified even. She didn't know what to think, what to feel, she had never been in a situation like this.**

***RING RING! RING RING!***

**Amanda groaned.**

***RING RING! RING RING!***

**Amanda rolled over to pick up her phone. It was Lily.**

**"Hello Lily (!)" Amanda said sarcastically.**

**"Amanda! Are you alive?!" Lily shouted down the phone, which nearly burst Amanda's ear drum on the other end.**

**"Yes! I'm alive!"**

**"It's on the news! Another girl was murdered, Cassie, she went to our school!"**

**"She was in my English class." said Amanda.**

**"I just wanted to check that you're okay. Now I can go tell Emily, she's kinda freaking out. Bye babe." **

**"Bye."**

**The call ended and Amanda realized the horrible truth... he's still out there!**


	11. You Need Me, I Need You

**The next day Amanda's wandered through the corridors, just thinking. But then Mr Marty approached her.**

**"What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Mr Marty, his eyes bulging out of his sockets.**

**"Missing class." replied Amanda, with a cheeky grin on her face.**

**"Amanda Barrymore, get to class immediately!"**

**"Ooooo (!) I'm scared because you said my last name (!)" Amanda laughed about her sarcasm.**

**"Don't be clever with me! Now go to class, right now!"**

**"Fine. But only because I want to!"**

**Amanda walked down the corridor.**

**"That's the wrong way!" shouted Mr Marty.**

**"I know!"**

**When Amanda was walking home she felt a presence. It seemed like she'd felt it before. She turned her head to a tall, dark figure.**

**"Hello again." said the man.**

**"Are you following me?" shouted Amanda.**

**The man chuckled.**

**"No." he replied.**

**"What you said before, y'know, about my future... what the fuck were you on about?!"**

**"You're future is amazing, beautiful infact. But so many lives depend on you. How you act, What you do. You're a hero."**

**"Yeah okay, I'm a hero, but what am I?!"**

**But before the man could answer Amanda interrupts him. **

**"Wait! I've just realized something. You need me!"**

**"Yes and you need me"**

**"No, no I don't need you."**

**"Oh you do. You just don't know it yet. I'll be seeing you."**


	12. Revelations Part II

_**What am I? What am I? What am I?**_

**The words repeated themselves in Amanda's head.**

_**What am I? What am I? What am I?**_

**The words got louder, and louder, and louder, it got so loud her head started flinching from the pain.**

**"Stop, stop." she whispered.**

_**What am I? What am I? What am I?**_

**"Stop!" she said louder.**

_**What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I?!**_

**"STOP!"**

**The words stopped circulating her brain and fluttered away like nothing happened. She fell to the floor, gasping for breath. She felt dizzy as her head collapsed, to the ground.**

_**"Where am I?"**_

_**"You're unconscious." replied a figure that had the appearance of Emily.**_

_**"No, I said where am I."**_

_**"Does that matter?"**_

_**"Well, yeah!"**_

_**"You're in heaven." said 'Emily' sarcastically.**_

_**"Don't talk crap to me Emily!"**_

_**"I'm not Emily, I'm your guide."**_

_**"Your my guide for what?"**_

_**"I'm your guide, well, for your destiny."**_

_**"What destiny, being a sad loner working in McDonald's?!"**_

_**"No! Much better than that."**_

_**"What then? What is so important that had to get a mad man to stalk me and make me unconscious, what?!"**_

_**"To be the chosen one."**_

_**"Huh?!" **_


	13. The Chosen One

_**"The chosen one?"**_

_**"Yes it is your destiny to kill-"**_

_**"KILL?!"**_

_**"Kill the killer."**_

_**"Oh, what killer?"**_

_**"Really? You have to ask?"**_

_**"Uh yeah!"**_

_**"The unknown killer, in your neighbourhood!"**_

_**"What!"**_

_**"Yes, you fight in battle on the world's least unlucky day. Whoever wins decides the fate of the world. For example, if you were to win the world would forever be safe, whereas if your opponent were to win the world would have total death, loss and destruction... no pressure then."**_

_**"Wait! How am I the chosen one?"**_

_**"Because you were born on the seventh day of the seventh month of the seventh year at 7pm, or the seventh of July 1997 7pm."**_

_**"But what if it's someone else, I mean, other people must have been born then, right?!"**_

_**"I am positive, no-one else was born then in the whole universe. It was fortold that only one, the chosen one, would be born on the day."**_

_**Amanda released a short hum.**_

_**"Do I need to wake up?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Okay. Wait! What day?!"**_

_**"Sorry?"**_

_**"The day of the battle! What day!"**_

_**"The unluckiest day."**_

_**Amanda paused, thought hard.**_

_**"Friday the 13th!"**_

_**"Friday the 13th."**_

**Amanda woke up.**

**"I'm going to fucking kill someone... or something!"**


End file.
